Regarding shift control of a continuously variable transmission, JP11-194801A discloses a following technique. That is, as a technique of controlling a sliding mode of a continuously variable transmission, a technique which sets a switching surface on a phase space of the sliding mode control so as to have a phase advance/delay characteristic corresponding to an actual value of a hunting frequency is disclosed (see paragraph [0120]).